Vanguard S (Sisters Project)
by Aice5
Summary: Vanguard Sisters (Courtesy of Cardfight! Vanguard) Spin Off (Historia Alterna)
1. Prologo

Prologo:

En un oscuro lugar aparece una luz que reflectaba en un escenario y la chica estaba en medio de la luz y la gente empezó aplaudir por su aparición en el escenario por poco tiempo y luego ya se dejaron escuchar los aplausos y que reflectaba en el escenario vestía un vestido blanco entre cortado hacia un lado y que tiene un liso cabello rosa oscuro y corto que llevaba consigo una mascara en el rostro con forma de mariposa de colores y en sus manos tenia un panfleto donde tenia todas sus lineas y a lado de ella se prende una pantalla donde deja un aviso importante:

*Aviso importante:

Esta obra puede contener escenas fuertes para el espectador se recomienda mucha discreción.*

Luego de dar el anuncio la chica enmascarada camino hasta quedarse al otro extremo de la pantalla y de igual forma la luz que reflectaba la siguió hasta llegar al otro extremo de la pantalla donde se puede ver una silla alta desde aquí la chica se sentó en esa silla alta levanto fijamente el panfleto lo abre y comienza a decir lo siguiente:

*Hace una vez, la historia de un mundo puro y tranquilo donde la paz de la gente perduraría, hasta que un día, cayo una terrible tormenta con los rayos atacando por doquier, aniquilando personas, ahogándolas con el mar el cielo cae una persona, pero no era común que tenga alas, por la cual era un ángel cayendo desde el cielo y que cayo al mar. La gente vió al ángel caer desde el cielo al mar desde un instante nadie pudo encontrar al ángel que cayó del cielo.

¿Podrán algún día encontrar al ángel?*

Mientras lo que la chica con su mascara contaba la siguiente historia la pantalla podía verse imágenes de lo que esta contando, la primera imagen es de un cielo azul celeste con nubes blancas con el mar azul que se podía ver que era un hermoso día, la segunda imagen es de gente sonrientes donde algunos ayudaban a otros y de los demás trabajan en construcciones y de metales la tercera imagen es de un cielo oscuro y de nubes grises y desde el cielo cae una tormenta espantosa y el mar dejo de verse tan puro con un color azul oscuro tan oscuro que ya parecía negra y que se movía de forma brava de un lugar a otro y que del mismo cielo se ven unos rayos de color azul metálico salir desde el cielo unos era largos que casi tocaban el mar otros no que simplemente era pequeños, en la siguiente imagen ya es aterrador donde se puede ver gente ahogándose por un tremendo tsunami que cayó ante ellos y dejando cadáveres en el mar y la última imagen es exactamente la misma imagen anteriormente descrita del cielo oscurecido con el mar negro donde se movía de un lugar a otro de forma muy brava y desde el cielo se podía ver rayos cayendo desde el cielo y de ahí mismo cambia un poco donde se ve desde la lejanía una persona desnuda con alas caer desde el cielo al mar por la cual se entiende como la historia del ángel cayendo del cielo. Desde que se termino la historia la pantalla se apagó y la chica enmascarada cerró el panfleto y las luces que la reflectaban se apagaron y de unísonos se escucharon los aplausos de la gente mientras cerraban el telón. Fin.


	2. Alternative Ride 01: Pelea con Comedia

ALTERNATIVE RIDE 01: Pelea con comedia

*FLASHBACK*

En una hermosa atardecer donde se ven dos niños corriendo y riendo, de los dos niños uno llevaba gorra de dos colores blanco y rojo

y vestia unos shorts azul y una camisa roja y tenis de color azul y cabello rosa rojizo y ojos dorados y el otro vestía una camisa celeste

un chaleco naranja shorts azules y tenis negros cabello negro y ojos purpura. Mientras los dos niños empezaron correr y reír se detuvieron para tomar

aire y hablaron de como fuera el futuro juntos:

Niño 1: ¿Qué pasaría si nosotros estamos juntos en un futuro?

Niño 2: ¡Pero, nos vería raro que seamos dos chicos!

Niño 1: ¡Joo! *Molesta* Pero si te dijiera un secreto de lo que soy realmente ¿Te asustarías? ¿verdad? *Mirada Excitante*

Niño 2: ¡Eeeh! Algo de tí ¡Pues claro me asustaría muchísimo! *se pone asustadizo*

Niño 1: ¡Oh! ¿Qué extraño? pensé que cambiarías de opinión, Bueno ahora tengo un secreto que confesarte.

Niño 2: ¡Eh! ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Niño 1: Este, si te digo que no soy un niño.

Niño 2: ¿¡Eeeh, enserio!? ¡Entonces eres una alienigena!

Niño 1: ¡jejeje! *risa* ¡No soy una alienigena, soy solo una niña!

Niño 2: ¡una niña! *No le importa*

-Los dos niños empezaron caminar para ir a sus casas y continuaron hablando-:

Niño 2: y eso tiene que ver en el tema

Niña: ¡Es porque los chicos no hacen esto! *Besó al niño*

Niño: ¿¡Eeeh, pero que haces Risa-kun!? *Risa-kun Beso al niño*

Risa: ¡Gracias, Rui-kun por dejarme darte un beso!

Rui: ¿¡Eeeeeeh Ri-ri-ri-ri-sa-sa-sa-kun y porque el be-be-be-so!? *Sonrojo y tartamudeo*

Risa: Solo quería verte sonrojar, eres lindo mientras sonrojas. ¡jejeje! *Risa*

Rui: ¡Joo! *Molesto* Risa-kun ya lo veras

(los dos juntos empezaron a jugar atrapadas mientras estaban de regreso casa)

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Un brillante día de sol que reflejaba por toda la habitación con las paredes decorados de un lindo rosa y con adornos  
que tienen que ver con gatos por la cual se puede apreciar lo fan que es por los gatos y la mesita de noche la alarma que  
marcaba una hora exacta que puede decirse que estaba entre las 7:30 a.m a 8:00 a.m y que al unísono de la habitación se  
escuchaba y a lado esta la cama donde en la sabanas se puede ver una persona salir de allí y de ahí mismo saco su brazo y lo  
extendió hacía la mesita de noche donde esta la alarma para apagar y detiene el sonido que causaba la alarma y luego se queda  
medio dormida y después sale entre las sabanas una chica con pijama de color rosa y  
de cabello rosa rojizo de ojos dorados que tenía el cabello despeinado y que se podía ver los frizz que salía de su cabello  
y mientras se estiraba los brazos y luego empezó a bostezar mientras se tapaba un poco la boca por el bostezo salio de su  
cama y tomo la pantuflas y salio de su habitación pero antes de salir vio la hora de su alarma y se espanto con la hora  
que así misma se dijo:

Risa: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ Pero ya es tarde!? -abrió la puerta de su cuarto y luego salio corriendo lo que más  
pudo hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba su hermana preparando el desayuno con el uniforme negro y que encima llevaba el delantal mientras lo preparaba y Risa le dio los buenos días a su hermana y su hermana le da los buenos días dejando el desayuno de las dos en la mesa y se puede apreciar los platos de las dos chicas un hermoso platillo de Omuraisu (Torta de huevo y arroz) y que su hermana le puso ketchup para decorar, mientras Risa vio que le estaba dejando el desayuno a la mesa tomo asiento y empezó a comer su desayuno y comenzaron a charlar durante el desayuno:

Hermana: ¿Oye, Risa-neechan y por que tan a la carrera?  
Risa: ¿¡Eeeh!? ¿¡No te has dado cuenta de que hora es!? -La hermana de risa se quita el delantal y lo deja en su asiento y se sienta para tomar el desayuno con su hermana Risa y le responde sonriente-:  
Hermana: ¡Ay, Hermanita no sabes que es temprano todavía come tranquila tu desayuno! -Risa se pone blanca por lo que le respondió su hermana-:  
Risa: ¿¡Eeeh!? entonces no hay problema.

-Luego de que terminaron el desayuno las dos dejaron los platos en lavaplatos lleno de agua y las lavaron la dos juntas y guardaron los platos en su lugar y Risa fue a ponerse el uniforme. Mientras se quita la pijama fue peinarse el cabello y se puso el uniforme completo y al parecer las dos van a la misma escuela pero lo único que se distingue es que el uniforme de Risa es más refinado (o algo loli por así decirlo xD) se pone las medias negras con decorados blancos (muy estilo loli por así decirlo xD) y se puso unos listones rojas en su cabello (*NOTA CLAVE: para lo que ya vieron "Strawberry Panic" la descripción del personaje que mencione al parecer esta basada en "Chikaru Minamoto" solo que aquí el personaje es pelirosa y loli xD) y ambas abrieron su puertas y salieron juntas de su habitación y ambas antes de salir se quitaron la pantuflas que llevaban puesto para ponerse los zapatos de escuela de color café y salieron de su casa (o más bien mansión por lo grande que es xD) y antes de salir las propusieron un reto:

Risa: ¡Hermana te reto al quien llegue más rápido a la escuela no tendrá pelear durante un mes con nadie! Hermana: ¡Eeeh! ¡Pero Risa-neechan no puedes hacer eso! ¿y otra cosa llevas tu deck contigo? ¿verdad? Risa: ¡No hay problema esta siempre conmigo! -Risa se levanto un poco la falda para mostrar una pequeña pernera con las cartas y luego le revisa a su hermana para ver si ella lo lleva con ella y ella no se dejaba por lo que le avergüenza (aquí parece una escena ecchii xD):

Risa: ¡Haber, haber, haber Rei-chan quiero ver si lo llevas contigo! *Pone una cara bastante pervertida xD* Rei: ¡hey, no Risa-neechan no hagas eso es vergonzoso! *Esta muy avergonzada por lo que le esta haciendo Risa* Risa: ¡Bueno, estan contigo y me llevare la bicicleta y te llevare contigo! Rei: *Pone una cara bastante preocupante* ¡Risa-neechan creo que no deberías llevártela! Risa: *Modo tsundere on xD* ¿¡ME ESTAS RETANDO!? Rei: *Finge sonreir* ¡No, no es eso, no es eso, te estoy diciendo que-! *Risa sube a la bicicleta y le interrumpe la conversación de Rei* Risa: ¡Entonces me voy y te ganare! *De inmediato se fue dejando a Rei casí sola pero fue corriendo con ella ya que las dos propusieron el reto* Rei: ¡ENTONCES NO ME DEJES SOLA AQUÍ! *Mientras tanto se puede el brillante día con las nubes blancas y el cielo azul*

Más tarde las dos apresuradas de llegar a la escuela al parecer a Risa le fallaron los frenos de su bicicleta y empezó a enloquecer la bicicleta y Risa se asusto por la reacción de su bicicleta y de la lejanía Rei ya estaba apunto de llegar aunque con el cansancio de tanto correr se detiene y pone su manos en las rodillas para tomar aire y levanto su cabeza y vio a Risa que estaba apunto de estrellarse con alguien que por la lejanía puede verse de que es un chico con uniforme y se puede ver que tiene cabello azul y con un raro fleco que salia de su cabello y que Risa gritó al unísono:

Risa: ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeh CUIDADO! *Mientras Rei se quedo asustada por ese momento corrió a rescatarla* Mientras tanto aquel chico vio que alguien venía a toda velocidad y que se acercaba cada vez más hacía el y que escucho el grito de Risa y se quito del camino y mientras Risa trataba de detener la bicicleta recordó lo último que le dijo su hermana antes de tomar la bicicleta y se enfado mucho que se dijo así misma:

Risa: ¡Oh! ¡A QUE CON ESO TE REFERÍAS DE QUE NO LLEVARÍA LA BICICLETA, ESTA DESCOMPUESTAAAAAA! *Risa termino chocando con la pared de la escuela quedando bastante herida pero no sufrió ningún daño solo se quedo se sentada en la bicicleta hasta que se cayo sola junto Risa* Mientras aquel chico asustado después de ver ese evento a lado de el estaba llegando Rei a salvarla con toda prisa pero llego tarde ya que su hermana se había estrellado en la pared y vio que su hermana estaba un poco herida y algo sucia y le extendió su mano:

Rei: ¿Te encuentras bien Risa-neechan? *Se quedo preocupada y Risa se despierta de su conciencia y le responde muy bruscamente mientras toma de la mano de Rei*  
Risa: ¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE LA BICICLETA ESTABA DESCOMPUESTA! ¡JOO! *Molesta* Rei: *Finge sonreír otra vez* ¡Pero no era tu responsabilidad de reparar tu bicicleta* *Momento cómico donde risa se pone blanca y finge que no era responsabilidad de ella* Risa: (¡Creo que lo olvide! ¡jejejeje!)

Más tarde dentro de la escuela, el maestro les explica que hay dos nuevas alumnas:

Maestro: Aquí les presentamos a dos nuevas alumnas que son de intercambio de otra escuela. *Risa abre la puerta y entra las dos juntas con sus maletas y la espada de bambú que lleva Risa consigo y las dos se ponen al frente del pizarra y el maestro le escribió los nombres de las dos chicas en la pizarra: Misawa Risa ( 三澤里沙) Misawa Rei (三澤怜) y ambas cada quien se presentaron:

Risa: ¡Mi nombre Risa Misawa, es gusto conocerlos! *Hace reverencia alegremente* Rei: ¡Como mi hermana dijo soy Rei y espero que nos llevemos bien juntos! *De igual forma Rei hizo reverencia alegremente*

El maestro les pidió a todos los del salón ver si había asientos disponibles y un chico del salón señalo unas sillas que estaban por la ventana ambas levantaron sus cabezas para ver los puestos disponibles y se levantaron para ver lo que el maestro quería decirles y le dijo que habían dos puestos disponibles desde aquí y ambas fueron a tomar sus puesto y Risa es la primera en tomar asiento y mientras Rei estaba apunto de tomar asiento cuando el director de la escuela le susurro al oído al maestro y pidio a Risa que fuera con el director de inmediato y Rei tomo asiento y Risa sale de inmediato y fue a compañar director al salón de maestro. Mientras dentro Risa se quedo asustada:

Risa: ¿¡Eeeeeh!? ¿Enserio? ¿Como es posible que me trasladaran tan rápido de grado? *El director la vio muy preocupado*  
Director: ¡Uhm! es extraño tu intercambio y apenas no has empezado clase y tu traslado fue muy inminente. *Risa asombrada le dio reverencia al director y dando las gracias y salio del salón de maestros y fue a buscar sola el salón que les pidieron que fuera y vio en el cartel que decía 2-C y entro sin compasión con todas sus cosas al entrar el maestro se asusto su forma de entrar y fue al frente de la pizarra a presentarse tomo la tiza del maestro y escribio su nombre en la pizarra: Misawa Risa (三澤里沙)

Risa: (¡De nuevo voy presentarme buu T_T!) ¡Soy Misawa Risa, es un gusto conocerlos! *Hace reverencia y luego levanta su cabeza cuando de repente ve al chico que casi choca cuando estaba en la bicicleta descompuesta se asusta y muy enfadada se levanta y señalo hacía el y aquel chico se asombra mientras todos lo miran raro y un chico de cabello castaño que lleva lentes le dijo:

Chico: ¿Acaso la conoces? *Mientras asombrado finge sonreir* Chico 2: ¡No! ¡Claro que no! *Mientras al parecer Risa empieza recordar algo importante y recordó el primer beso que se dieron Rui y Risa en la hermosa tardecer entonces susurra su nombre:

Risa: *Susurro* Rui-kun. *Risa se sonroja y luego se sorprende de haberlo visto de nuevo a la persona de su niñez*

*OPENING*

LiSA - Best Day, Best Way

Hashiridashita kokoro mou tomarenai ndayo

Kibou, ase ni shite inou ni kasanetsuzuketa  
Monogatari wa mou hajimatteru  
Kyoukaisen koetara furikaeru nante dame dayo  
Yowai kokoro jimen kette oidasou

"Mou me no mae ni michi wa aru kara"  
Senaka wo osu riyuu kore ijou iranai kara ne

(can you get own best way?let's go!)

"It's my story!" nando mo sakebitsuzukeru you ni  
Zensokuryoku de yukou yo sekaijuu wo makikonde  
Saa zekkou no SUTEEJI he mune wo hatte susumou yo  
Kinou wo norikoeta jibun wo shinjite  
Dare ga nante itte mo ne tada kyou ga saikou nan dakara  
Hashiridashita kokoro mou tomarenai ndayo

*FIN OPENING*


End file.
